The Past Returns
by snapple79
Summary: Sam and Andy run into Marlo while working a case. How do they react? Set in S5, contains some spoilers from filming.


This is a short one-shot that popped into my head and I just had to get it out about how Andy might help Sam when they run into Marlo again. I've got another short fic I've been working on too, that I hope to get out this week - I've been delayed with computer issues! Anyway, hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you think with a review. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**The Past Returns**

Andy had hoped for a calm day since it was the first day in weeks she'd been partnered with Duncan, the new rookie, and well, he was a bit of a handful. Her hope was lost when they responded to an anonymous tip and found what looked to be a bomb in the detached garage of a house.

An hour later Andy was walking away from an ambulance and paramedic who had just stitched up her hand. After finding the bomb, Andy broke a small window adjacent to the front door of the house so they could get in and clear the place. Unfortunately, when she reached in to unlock the door, a piece of broken glass sliced her palm.

"You okay, McNally?" Sam asked when she walked up to him.

"Yeah, it's just a cut," she replied, clenching and unclenching her bandaged fist to show she was fine.

"Good. Forensics found this list of locations in the basement," he said, showing her a piece of crumpled up paper that had five locations scribbled on it. "Where's your rookie?"

"He's canvassing the neighborhood with Nick," she replied. She'd sent Duncan off with Nick when Sam insisted she get her hand checked out.

"Let me see your radio," he said, nodding toward it since his was in his car. She pulled it from her shoulder and handed it to him, the cord keeping them close as he spoke into it. "Collins, report."

"Collins here," Nick replied a moment later.

"You've got McNally's rookie for the rest of shift," Sam told him.

"Alright. Everything okay?" Nick's voice came through the radio, but Sam ignored him.

"And what am I doing?" Andy asked as she clipped her radio back to her shoulder.

"_We_ are gonna check out the places on this list," he replied. "Let's – " He stopped talking when they both heard a familiar voice. Turning around and following Sam's line of sight, Andy couldn't believe her eyes. Walking in their direction was someone she never thought they'd see again.

"Officer Cruz," Sam said curtly as the woman he once dated stopped in front of them.

"Sam. McNally. How are you?" Marlo said with a smile.

"Good. Good. We're - I'm good," Andy replied, the awkwardness of the situation coming out as she spoke.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked, ignoring the question.

Marlo knew people who were aware of what happened at 15 Division would ask questions. She herself never thought she'd be a cop again, but after a suspension, the department decided she made a better witness in the Ford trial if she was still an officer of some sort. "I'm on the bomb squad now, the investigative team," she answered, now fidgeting with the notebook and pen she held. "What can you tell me about the situation?"

"McNally arrived on scene and located the explosive device in the truck parked in the garage. Backup and the bomb squad were called. When I arrived on scene, she had already cleared the house. Forensics is sifting through the garage and basement right now," Sam explained.

"Okay, well, I should check in with my team," Marlo said, nodding toward a group from the bomb squad standing outside the garage. "See what we can tell you about the bomb for your investigation."

She paused and Sam could tell that her face changed from cop mode to something softer, more personal, and he could not do that here and now. "I need to update Oliver," Sam blurted out before she could speak again. He pulled out his phone and started walking away before Marlo or Andy could stop him.

"Good to see you, Sam," Marlo called out after him. With his back to her, he gave a nod of his head as he began talking to his friend and staff sergeant.

"Looks like you're doing well," Andy commented, remembering the last time she'd seen Marlo.

Marlo gave her a tight smile. "I am. I've moved on with my life and I'm keeping everything under control."

"That's good," Andy replied sincerely. She may have hated seeing Marlo with Sam, but she wished her no ill will.

"I should get going. It was good to see you. Tell everyone I said 'hello,'" Marlo said before walking off.

Andy didn't know what to make of what just happened and went to find Sam. When Marlo glanced up from talking to her colleagues a few minutes later, she spotted Sam and Andy across the lawn. She felt a pang of sadness hit her heart watching their interaction, an obvious indication they were back together.

Andy found Sam just as he hung up with Oliver. "Let's go," he said. "Oliver agreed we should check out these other locations, starting with the parking garage."

He started to walk towards Andy's cruiser, but she got there before him and popped open the trunk. "We're not going anywhere until you put this on," she said, tossing a spare vest to him.

He grabbed the vest, not bothering to argue with her. It wasn't the first time she'd reminded or insisted he wear a vest since he'd come back to work months ago. "I'm driving," he said as he strapped the vest on.

Andy quirked her eyebrows. "It's my cruiser."

"I outrank you," he smirked.

"I have the keys."

"I could send you to canvas with your rookie," he teased, knowing how much she hated it.

Andy pouted, but knew this little game they were playing was going to end with him driving. "Fine," she said, pulling the keys out of her pocket. He went to grab them, but she held on in a small tug of war. "But I get to drive the truck home tonight."

It was Sam's turn to quirk his eyebrows, but he couldn't hold the smile off his face. Taking his dimpled grin as acceptance to her terms, she released the keys and walked around to the passenger side of the cruiser.

* * *

Nearly 12 hours later, Andy felt like she was sleepwalking as she changed into pajama shorts and a tank top, and got ready for bed. It had been a long day. 15 Division had been on the bomber's heels all day until finally catching up to him. Then she helped Sam interrogate the guy for hours before they were able to file their paperwork and go home.

Andy crawled into bed and Sam wrapped an arm around her as she curled into his side. She laid her head on his shoulder and despite how tired she knew they both were, she couldn't fall asleep without bringing up the elephant in the room. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He could tell by the tone of her voice she wasn't asking about how tired he was. He swallowed thickly as he chose his words. The day was over, _she_ was out of their life again. He didn't want to overanalyze this. "I'm fine," he finally replied.

Andy gnawed on her bottom lip for several moments deciding how much to press the subject. She wasn't jealous, that wasn't what this was about. But it had been more than eight months since anyone had seen or spoken to her. Suddenly seeing her one day on scene had to be jarring. She lifted her head and rested it on a bent arm so she could look at Sam.

"It's okay to feel something," she said softly. "I'm not going to go running if you do."

Sam's hand moved up and down her back as he looked up at the ceiling. "I don't…" He sighed and looked back at her. "I didn't know she worked on the bomb squad, that she was even back on the force."

"I know." She could tell there was more on his mind and if she stayed quiet maybe he'd share what he was going through.

"The last time I saw Marlo…" He pushed out a breath as he thought back to when he'd been shot. There'd been a blurry glimpse of her down the hall, but he'd been focused on Andy kneeling beside him...and well, the fact there was blood pouring from his abdomen. She'd left him a goodbye voicemail days later, which saved him from being the one to end whatever semblance of a relationship they had left at that point. And when he realized Andy still loved him, he wanted Marlo out of both of their lives. "It was a shock seeing her today. And if we never have to work another case with her, that'll be great."

"Sam…" she said, her lips curving into a small smile at how nonchalant he was being about everything.

"I'm happy. With you. That's all that matters to me," he said with determination. His hand came up to cup her cheek and she leaned into his touch as he continued. "She is my past. It was over long before I was shot and she left."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. "I'm happy too, never been happier," she said when she pulled back. "I wasn't questioning us, or you. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I am." He understood where she was coming from, that she was simply concerned about him. It's one of the things he loved about her.

Content, Andy rested her head back on Sam's shoulder and splayed her hand on his chest. They were quiet for a few moments, eyes closed, waiting for sleep to take over, before he gently picked up her hand, inspecting the bandage she'd gotten earlier in the day. "How's your hand?"

She instinctively turned her palm toward her, staring at it as if she could see through the white wrapping. "It stings when I grab something, but otherwise it's okay."

Sam rested her hand back on his chest and covered it with his own. She could feel his heart beating under her palm and it was lulling her to sleep.

"I love you," she said sleepily.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

* * *

The End


End file.
